Kana Shinō
Kana Shinō (師能 奏, Shinō Kana) is the primary protagonist of the Darker than Black manga. Appearance Kana appears to be an average teenage girl with long blond hair and large grayish-blue eyes. She often wears a yellow jacket, with a dark-colored scarf around her neck, and a matching dark skirt. She also wears nice shoes, and long black socks. Personality Kana is a troubled girl, who often spaces out and thinks about her troubled past.Manga, Darker than Black, Chapter 1, page 10 Around her friends, she puts up a facade of happiness, when in reality, she is really very troubled. Kana has shown herself to be very caring towards her mother, who also suffers severe mental trauma from the past. Upon seeing her father in the street one day, she becomes strongly convicted to prove to her friends and her mother that he is still alive. She is so convicted, that she is willing to risk involvement with Contractors, whom she greatly fears, even putting her life on the line. History A year prior to the manga's beginning, Kana's father, Shizuma Shinō, became a Contractor and committed a mass murder for his new employer, Wiegenlied. To cover up his tracks, he had Kana's memory altered so that she would think that he was killed in the murder, rather than the one that committed it.Manga, Darker than Black, Chapter 1, page 10-15 Plot Wiegenlied arc Kana first appears after having zoned out in a diner during a meal with her friends. She admits to thinking about her father again, adding that it has been a full year since he died, but that it still didn't feel real. One of her friends suggests they go shopping, and Kana quickly accepts. Later that day, while walking down the street with her friends, Kana bumps into a man speaking on his cellphone, who bears a great resemblance to her dad. She calls out to him, but the man continues walking, as if he'd never heard her. Over the next few days, she contacts the police, but they refuse to look for someone who has been reported deceased.Manga, Darker than Black, Chapter 1, page 16 Even her mother won't listen to her. Even so, she visits all the places in her father's organizer, but he doesn't turn up at any of the locations. As Kana continues to walk down the street, she enters an alley and accidentally stumbles upon a fight between two Contractors. As the fight nears its conclusion, one of the Contractors mentions the organization "Wiegenlied", something she heard her "father" mention on his phone several days prior. She also discovers that the man who said it was named Klang, another word her father had mentioned when she saw him. After the fight concluded, Kana began her walk home, but again ran into one of the two Contractors she'd seen fighting only moments earlier. The Contractor had followed her after he realized she had witnessed their fight earlier. After confirming his suspicion, he used his powers to erase her memory. Musik arc Powers & Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Kana has shown that she has above average endurance, being able to resist her father's attempt to drown her with his Contract, while at the same time fighting back with him.Manga, Darker than Black, Chapter 4, page 31 Relationships Kanon Hei Shizuma Shinō References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga-only Characters